The fatigue lives of holes in structures and machinery made of metallic materials can be enhanced by a hole coldworking method which imparts a beneficial compressive residual stress around hole edges. Such a method is especially useful in the manufacturing of airframe structures. Several prior art methods are available to enhance the fatigue lives of holes, for example, split sleeve method described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,662, seamless sleeve method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,807, stress coining method described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,922, split mandrel method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,732, stress wave method described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,537 B1, shape memory effect sleeve method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,567, and my invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,898 which utilizes a tubular seamless sleeve made of shape memory alloy having a superelasticity property. The disadvantages of the prior art of hole coldworking methods including split sleeve, split mandrel, stress coining, and seamless sleeve were discussed in my previous invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,898. The split sleeve method is the common method currently used in the aerospace industry. The disadvantages of the prior art of split sleeve and split mandrel methods are associated with the creation of a ridge and shear discontinuity in the bore of a coldworked hole. The prior art of shape memory effect sleeve method requires to cool down a sleeve to cryogenic temperatures; therefore the method is impractical for the application to productions. The disadvantage of the prior art of stress wave method is that it requires two-sided operation and that it is difficult to coldwork the middle part in a stack of parts of an assembly. All of the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art of coldworking methods were eliminated by my previous inventions of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,943,898 and 6,266,991 B1, which utilizes a tubular seamless sleeve made of shape memory alloys having a superelasticity property. However, shape memory alloys are more costly than other metals for airframe structures. Additionally, seamless sleeves made of shape memory alloys are prone to being damaged after repeated use. It will be advantageous to prolong the reuseablity of the seamless sleeves made of shape memory alloys, thereby reducing manufacturing cost and facilitating manufacturing automation.